jessiejfandomcom-20200214-history
Alive (album)
}} Alive is the sophomore studio album by Jessie J. Alive was initally released on 23rd September 2013 but the release for the United States was delayed before becoming Sweet Talker, Jessie J's third studio album. The album followed the release of her first two singles from the album, "Wild" (featuring Big Sean and Dizzee Rascall) and "It's My Party", both continuing to fall in to the top five singles in the United Kingdom and also performing well in Ireland. The album reflects how she was feeling at the time of release, "Alive". Jessie J prdouced just three singles from Alive: Wild, It's My Party and Thunder. Unfortunately Alive has been the only album to date not to produce a number-one single for Jessie. Upon release, the album was met with a mixed reception from music critics - while there was praise for Jessie's vocals, many felt that the album was too generic and could have been better. Background "Alive" was recorded over a twelve-month period between June 2012 and May 2013 in London, New York City and Los Angeles. The title derives from the song "Alive" on the album. Writing partners on the album include Australian singer-songwriter Sia Furler and writer Diane Warren. Jessie J tweeted her excitement, saying she was "living the dream". Throughout the year, Jessie J made several announcements suggesting that she was recording her second album. In June 2013, rumours surfaced online stating Jessie J's new album would be called Gold after she announced to Capital FM that the album's title would be one word, and it had the letter "O" in it. Commercial reception "Alive" debuted on the UK Albums Chart at number three selling 39,270 copies. The album slipped to number seven selling 14,574 copies the following week. "Alive" spent a total of 12 weeks inside the Top 40. The album has sold over 180,000 copies in the United Kingdom as of 2014. Across Europe, "Alive" was a moderate success managing to chart inside the top 40 in most countries. In Switzerland, the album debuted at number fifteen, considerably higher than that of her previous album Who You Are which debuted at number twenty-nine. In Austria, the album debuted at number thirty-six, whereas, debuting at number nineteen in Spain and the Netherlands. In France, however, the album debuted outside the top 100 at number 104. In Oceania the album had some success; in New Zealand "Alive" debuted at number eighteen, whereas, in Australia the album debuted inside the top 10 at number seven before falling to number twenty-eight the following week. Critical reception Upon its release, Alive received generally mixed reviews from critics. At Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the album received an average score of 57, based on 4 reviews, which indicates "mixed or average reviews." Some critics widely complimented Jessie J's vocals and self-confidence, while others dismissed the album as "generic" and "overwrought". Gigwise rated the album six stars out of ten and wrote: "The second studio album by Jessie J certainly showcases her singing talent, but while Alive is a mix of good tracks and powerful lyrics – a lot which is too similar to what's been before, or even what is plainly out at the moment". Virgin Media also gave the album a mixed review, saying that "Jessie J has overcome the hurdles of being a moderate singer, bogstandard songwriter and not having an original musical idea in her head to become a bona fide A-list pop star", adding that she "has risen to the occasion and then some. Alive is a better album than its predecessor, with marginally fewer banal four-to-the-floor beats and more chance for Jessie's personality-plus charisma to shine." Songs #"It's My Party" #"Thunder" #"Square One" #"Sexy Lady" #"Harder We Fall" #"Breathe" #"I Miss Her" #"Daydreamin'" #"Excuse My Rude" (Ft. Becky G) #"Wild" (Ft. Big Sean & Dizzee Rascal) #"Gold" #"Conquer the World" (Ft. Brandy) #"Alive #"Unite" #"Hero" #"Magnetic" Category:Albums Category:Studio albums